Tears on Christmas Eve
by SoulAether
Summary: Fict Christmas Special/..Natal yang seharusnya berisi kebahagiaan, malah berisi tangisan pilu../ Genre : slight Romance. Warning inside! RnR please


**Author's Note :** MERRY CHRISTMAS, MINNA! XD Fic ini kubuat kebut-kebutan sehari sebelum natal. Ini gara-gara _Baka-Ototou_ yang tidak mau menyerahkan Lappie padaku. Pada akhirnya aku jadi tidak bisa mem-publish-nya tepat malam natal dan kantung mata terlihat jelas diwajahku.. Oke, daripada Author basa-basi terus, mending langsung baca aja! XD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer : KH is not mine, but I own this fanfict<strong>_

_**Title: **__**Tears**__**on**__**Christmas Eve**_

_**Pair : Slight VaniNami**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Summary: Natal yang seharusnya berisi kebahagiaan, malah berisi tangisan pilu..**_

_**Warning:  
>OOC(maybe), AU, abal, penuh pemaksaan alur dll.<strong>_

_**HAPPY READING!**_

* * *

><p><strong>~(^.^~) Merry Christmas (~^.^)~<strong>

Suatu malam yang dingin disebuah kota yang tenang. Salju turun dari langit dan menutupi jalanan. Walau udara dingin menusuk tulang, banyak juga orang-orang yang berjalan-jalan. Lalu terdengar percakapan seseorang di telepon dalam sebuah kamar apartment.

["_Bagaimana keadaanmu disana?_"]

"Seperti biasa. Bagaimana kerjaan _Tousan_ di Twilight Town?" Jawab seorang gadis berambut _blonde_. Mata sapphire-nya memandangi salju yang turun diluar jendela.

["_Pekerjaan Tousan disini selalu menumpuk. Tapi kelihatannya semakin sedikit. Mungkin besok akan selesai_"] Gadis itu hanya ber'oh'ria.

["Oh, iya. _Tousan akan pulang malam natal_"]

Mata gadis itu berbinar walau wajahnya tetap datar, "Benarkah? Jadi malam natal kita rayakan berdua?" Suara di seberang telepon mengiyakan.

"Oh.." Lalu hening seketika.

"_Tousan_"

["_Ya?_"]

"Aku.. kangen _Tousan_.." Lalu hening kembali, namun kali ini lebih lama.

[".._Tousan juga kangen padamu. Baiklah, Tousan harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan Tousan dulu. Selamat Malam, Namine. Aku mencintaimu.._"]

"Good Night, _Tousan_. Aku juga mencintaimu.." Gadis itu menutup teleponnya.

Gadis itu adalah Namine Strife. Gadis otaku yang tomboy ini salah satu murid berprestasi di _Oblivion High_, sekolah SMA yang hanya dapat dimasuki oleh anak-anak genius dan kaya. Namine cukup berprestasi di bidang seni lukis dan olahraga. Jadi walau dia hidup sederhana, ia bisa masuk ke sekolah itu dengan beasiswa.

Cloud, ayahnya bekerja di perusahaan terbesar di Kingdom Hearts, _Disney_ Corporation. Letaknya ada di Radiant Garden, dan berada sangat jauh dari Oblivion Town, tempat tinggal Namine. Maka itu, Cloud harus bekerja dan tinggal di Radian Garden selama hampir setahun. Sedangkan Namine tinggal disebuah apartment milik sepupunya, Kairi. Cloud hanya bisa pulang ke Oblivion Town jika saat libur natal saja. Sebagai anak satu-satunya, Namine mengerti akan beratnya pekerjaan Cloud sebagai direktur keuangan perusahaan itu.

Tifa, ibunya, meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Namine yang berumur 14 tahun saat itu hanya bisa melihat Cloud menangis saat menghadiri pemakaman Tifa.

**-Flashback-**

"Tifa.." Seorang pria berambut _blonde-spike_ menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanan, berusaha menahan benda bening yang akan keluar dari matanya. Tapi, cairan bening nan suci itu tetap mengalir dengan derasnya walau sudah ditahan. Disampingnya, seorang gadis dengan warna rambut sama dengannya, hanya bisa menatap pria itu dengan wajah datar.

"_Tousan_.." paggil gadis itu. Pria yang ternyata ayah dari sang gadis itu menoleh.

"Namine.." Disebutnya nama bocah itu, lalu memeluknya.

"…"

"Ini salah _Tousan_, tidak bisa menjaga _Kaasan_ dengan baik.. Maafkan, _Tousan_.."

"…" Gadis itu hanya diam. Membiarkan ayahnya menangis sambil memeluk. Walau wajahnya _no-expression_, entah kenapa hatinya merasa sesak mendengar isak tangis ayahnya..

'_Kaasan.._'

**-End of Flashback-**

"Sebaiknya aku tidur.." kata Namine sambil melirik jam digital yang menunjukkan pukul 21.30. Namine berjalan menuju kamarnya, lalu merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan menuju alam mimpi..

* * *

><p><strong>~(^.^~) Merry Christmas (~^.^)~<strong>

"Namine! _Ohayou Gozaimasu_!" sapa seorang gadis berambut merah sambil memeluk Namine.

"_Ohayou_, Kairi" Balas Namine singkat. Kairi yang mendapat balasan singkat dari Namine hanya bisa maklum. Sepupunya yang satu ini memang dingin dan pendiam. Namine sama saja dengan _Prince Ice_ Oblivion High, Vanitas Fair. Pangeran es yang dinginnya melebihi es batu dan atlantica(?).

"Ne~ Namine. Pagi ini cerah sekali, lho! Jangan dingin begitu, dong" kata seorang pemuda berambut _brunette_, Sora Fair adik dari Vanitas, berusaha menghilangkan aura suram dari Namine.

"Pagi yang mendung seperti ini, kau bilang cerah?" jawab Namine dingin. Sora langsung pundung dipojokan, "Aku kan hanya ingin membuatmu tertawa.." gumam Sora sambil mengorek-ngorek lantai(?).

Namine yang melihat itu berkata, "Hn. _Gomen, Sora. Demo, Arigatou_(*)_.._" Namine tersenyum tipis. Senyuman tipis tapi mematikan yang tidak dikeluarkan oleh seorang Namine itu mampu membuat semua pemuda di kelas, _melting_. Bahkan anak kelas lain pun ikut melting melihat senyum Namine. Kecuali Sora yang baru bangkit dari kepundungan-nya(?) dan Vanitas yang sedang membaca novel _Sherlock Holmes_.

"Senyuman mautmu itu patut dimasukkan dalam _The Guinness Book of Record_, Nam" kata Olette sweatdrop. Namine hanya diam.

"Kai, malam natal _Tousan_ku akan pulang"

"Jadi, natal kali ini kau berdua dengan Cloud-_Jiisan_?" Namine mengangguk.

"Baguslah. Aku khawatir natal kali ini kau sendirian"

"Hei, aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi, Kai. Aku tidak apa sendirian.."

"Ya. Karena ada Vanitas dihatimu, kau jadi tidak merasa sendirian" kali ini Selphie yang menggoda Namine.

"A-aku tidak.." ucap Namine tergagap dengan muka yang memerah. Wow, godaan Selphie mampu membuat Namine OOC.

"Tak usah mengelak, kami juga tahu kau suka pada pria yang ada disitu" kata Selphie, Kairi dan Olette sambil melirik Vanitas.

"_Cho-chotto!_(*)" kata Namine sambil memalingkan muka. Selphie, Kairi dan Olette tertawa dengan perubahan sikap Namine. Memang paling mudah membuat Namine OOC jika menyangkut soal Vanitas. Entah apa yang membuat Namine menyukai ketua klub sepak bola yang mesum itu *dicekek!*.

* * *

><p><strong>~(^.^~) Merry Christmas (~^.^)~<strong>

"Namine, aku dan teman-teman mau pergi membeli kado natal. Kau mau ikut?" tawar Kairi di ambang pintu kelas.

"Well, okay" jawab Namine. Ia mengambil tas ranselnya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

**.**

**.**

"Hmm.. Menurutmu, Sora lebih suka warna biru atau putih?" tanya Kairi sambil menunjukkan 2 buah sweater pada Namine. Well, jangan tanya kenapa Kairi bertanya pada Namine yang notabene cewek? Jangan lupa kalau Namine tomboy. Selera fashion-nya benar-benar cowok. Tidak ada kesan feminine sama sekali.

"Biru" jawab Namine singkat.

Kairi memperhatikan dua sweater itu, "Tapi aku lebih suka yang putih"

"Kau memilih kado untuk Sora atau untuk dirimu sendiri?" tanya Namine sambil mendengus kesal. Kairi hanya menyengir. Namine menengadahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling toko. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada sebuah cincin dengan permata berwarna hitam di atasnya. Entah kenapa, ia mengingat percakapannya dengan Cloud setahun yang lalu..

**-Flashback-**

"_Tousan? Kenapa Tousan memandangi permata ini terus?_" tanya Namine heran.

"_Karena warna hitam adalah warna kesukaan Tousan, sekaligus warna rambut indah Kaasan.._" jawab Cloud sambil tersenyum sedih.

**-End of Flashback-**

Namine mendekati kemeja itu. Ketika tangannya hampir memegang cincin itu, sebuah tangan lain juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Nam?" Namine sedikit terkejut mendengar namanya disebut dengan suara yang sangat _familiar_ ditelinganya. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Vanitas..?" Namine sedikit kaget bisa bertemu dengan Vanitas di — department store?

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Namine.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja sambil menemani Roxas dan Axel membeli kemeja untuk pesta natal dirumah" Namine hanya ber'oh'ria. Hening menyelimuti mereka.

"Kau mau mengambil itu?" tanya Vanitas memeah keheningan. Namine tersentak dan kembali melihat cincin itu.

"Eh- tadinya aku membeli ini untuk kado natal _Tousan_. Melihat kau juga mau mengambilnya, ini untukmu saja" kata Namine sambil menyerahkan cincin itu pada Vanitas.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatnya. Untukmu saja" Namine menerimanya dengan canggung.

"_A-arigatou_.." kata Namine dengan rona merah yang masih tampak di wajah manisnya.

"Hey, jangan bermesraan dipojokan dong! Nggak romantis banget, sih!" seru Kairi, Olette dan Axel. Namine blushing berat, sedangkan Vanitas _stay cool_ tapi rona merah terlihat di wajah tampannya. Namine berjalan kekasir sambil membawa cincin itu untuk dibayar.

"Hey, Vanitas. Bicara apa saja kau tadi dengannya? Apa kau mau menyatakan cinta?" tanya Axel sambil tersenyum jahil.

"_Urusai_(*)" jawab Vanitas singkat.

**-Malam natal, pukul 18.30-**

"Hari ini _Tousan _pulang.." gumam Namine sambil memandang langit malam yang masih berhias turunnya salju. Saat ini ia sedang membungkus cincin permata _onyx_ yang dibelinya tempo hari dan merupakan kado untuk Cloud. Setelah selesai, Namine meletakkan kadonya diatas meja mengenakan jaket abu-abu ber'_hoodie_' lalu memakai sepatu senaker putih. Saat tangannya hendak memegang gagang pintu, ia melirik kadonya yang terbungkus kertas kado hitam dan berhias pita putih dengan bintik-bintik hitam.

Namine mendekati kadonya lalu mengambilnya dan memasukkan kedalam saku. Setelah itu ia pergi keluar apartment.

**.**

**.**

Namine berjalan-jalan sekitar kota Oblivion. Ia bertemu dengan beberapa temannya tapi seperti biasa. Mereka hanya mendapat jawab singkat saja. Suasana natal sudah menyergap toko-toko di Oblivion Town. _Café_ yang jendelanya ditempeli gambar _Santa Claus_, toko roti yang menjual kue berbentuk pohon natal setinggi 70 cm, ada juga toko mainan yang menyewa seseorang menjadi _santa claus_ di toko itu untuk menarik perhatian anak-anak.

Saat akan berbelok melewati sebuah _café_, ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda tampan berambut _black-spike _dan iris mata _golden_.

"Namine?"

"Vanitas?"

"Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Vanitas.

"Hanya jalan-jalan. Ini kedua kalinya kita berpapasan" kata Namine. Vanitas hanya ber'hn'ria. Lalu diam. Vanitas memandang sebuah pohon natal kecil yang terpajang di salah satu toko. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"..Nam. Di taman kota sudah dipasang pohon natal besar. Err.. Kau mau lihat?" tawar Vanitas. Namine hanya mengangguk.

* * *

><p><strong>~(^.^~) Merry Christmas (~^.^)~<strong>

"Indah sekali.." Mata Namine berbinar melihat pohon natal yang tingginya mencapai 21 meter dan lebarnya 12 meter. Lampu-lampu dengan berbagai warna yang terpasang di pohon natal itu menyala secara bergantian. Bintang emas yang indah terpasang di puncak pohon. Menambah suasana romantis dan harmonis bagi setiap pasangan yang datang melihat pemandangan itu.

"Yeah, dirumahku hanya dipasangan yang setingggi 2 meter" kata Vanitas. Hey, kenapa setiap Vanitas bersama Namine jadi lebih sering bicara? Dimanapun kapanpun dan dengan siapapun ia hanya mengucapkan 2-5 kata saja. Makanya ia dijuluki tuan irit kata.

Namine tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak punya pohon natal. Soalnya aku tinggal di apartment kecil"

"Kau tinggal sendiri?"

Namine mengangguk, "Sebenarnya ada _Tousan_. Tapi perusahaan tempat ia bekerja di Destiny Island. Jadi dia harus tinggal disana. Ia hanya pulang saat libur natal. Dan katanya ia akan pulang hari ini" kata Namine panjang lebar. Wow, kerasukan apa 2 orang ini? Kenapa jika hanya mereka berdua, bicara mereka selalu panjang lebar? Sepertinya jiwa mereka bermasalah. *Author dideath glare VaniNami*

"Oh.. Kenapa ayahmu tidak kerja di tempat lain disini? Daripada kau sendirian?"

"Aku tahu ia mendapatkan jabatan sebagai direktur disana dengan susah payah. Jadi aku memaksanya untuk terus bekerja disana"

"Ibumu.. dimana?" tanya Vanitas lagi.

Namine terdiam sebentar, "_Kaasan_.. sudah tidak ada" katanya sambil tersenyum— sedih.

"A-.. _gomen._" Kata Vanitas merasa bersalah telah menanyakan hal itu.

"Nah, it's okay" kata Namine sambil tersenyum lembut. Vanitas yang melihat itu langsung memalingkan mukanya dengan _cool_, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Mereka terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"YA AMPUN! Ternyata kalian diam-diam jadian, ya?" seru suara campuran seorang gadis dan pemuda dari kejauhan.

'_Oh, my. Sora is coming.._' batin Vanitas sambil mendengus kesal.

'_Oh, shoot! Kenapa Kairi ada disini?_' batin Namine kesal sambil meremas celananya.

"Well, Well. Ada yang baru jadian rupanya" Suara seseorang terdengar lagi.

"Tch, si landak merah" sindir Vanitas dingin.

"Berisik kau!" kata Axel sang landak mer— *dilempar bond of flames*.

**CKITT…**

"KYAA!"

"Pengendara itu kabur!"

"Kejar orang itu!"

"Pa-Panggil Ambulans!"

"Ada apa ya?" tanya Sora. Kairi hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Ayo kita lihat!" Namine, Vanitas dan yang lain mendekati orang-orang yang sedang mengerumuni 'sesuatu'.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Vanitas pada seorang pria. Pria itu menoleh ke arah Vanitas.

"Ada seorang pria berambut _spike_ ditabrak truk seorang pengendara mabuk!"

'_Spike_?' batin Namine kaget.

"Na-Namine!" seru Kairi. Namine dengan susah payah menerobos kerumunan orang-orang berbadan besar. Ia hanya berharap yang ditabrak itu bukan 'dia'.

Sayang, harapannya lenyap saat ia melihat seorang pria berambut _blonde-spike_ terbaring dengan tubuh yang bersimbah darah.

"_To-Tousan.._" Namine berlari mendekati pria itu dan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Cloud-_Jiisan_!" seru Kairi ikut mendekati Namine dan Cloud.

"_Tousan_, ini aku.. buka matamu" kata Namine. Tergambar diwajahnya expresi panik, takut dan syok.

Kelopak mata pria itu bergetar, lalu terbuka perlahan. "Nami..ne… _Tousan_ su..dah.. pulang.."

"Iya, _Tousan_ sudah pulang.."

"Akhirnya _Tousan_.. bisa melihat.. wajahmu… setelah lama.. tidak bertemu…"

"Cloud-_Jiisan_! Bertahanlah!" kata Kairi. Air matanya nyaris tumpah jika ia tak menahannya. Sora menepuk pundak Kairi lembut. Vanitas berjongkok di samping Namine.

"Sebenarnya.. _Tousan_ berat.. meninggal..kanmu.. seorang… diri.." Namine hanya diam, menunggu ayahnya.

"Tapi.. Waktu _Tousan_.. tinggal.. sedi..kit.."

"_Tousan_.." panggil Namine.

"_Jiisan_! Cloud-_Jiisan_!" Detak jantung Cloud sudah melemah. Ia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama karena kehilangan banyak darah.

"Nam.. ine.." Bola mata seindah laut tertutup dan takkan akan terbuka lagi, untuk selamanya. Orang-orang menatap sendu pemandangan didepan mereka. Kairi menangis dalam dekapan Sora. Sementara Namine kehilangan kesadarannya.

"NAMINE!"

** FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Gomen, demo arigatou =<strong> Maaf, tapi terimakasih..  
><strong>Chotto<strong> = Hentikan  
><strong>Urusai<strong> = Diam

Fiuh.. Selesai juga. Aku sedang suka-sukanya dengan pair VaniNami. Sayangnya di fict ini Cuma slight ^^". Sepertinya disini Namine sangat OOC, ya? Dia jadi dingin dan _no-expression_ gitu. Haha~ Tapi kayaknya Fict-ku yang ini ancur banget deh. Tolong maklum, saya masih pemula dan seterusnya pemula. Jadi sterusnya maklumi saya ya *digebukin readers*.

Mind to Review or flame?


End file.
